catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Lightningpaw (WC3)
Lightningpaw is a ginger tabby tom with bright, handsome blue eyes.Revealed on the IRC, March 2nd, 2011 History :Lightningkit is born to Locustfire and Rosethorn of WindClan. He is shown to be close with his sister Quailkit and the other kits in the barn, Katydid and Firefly. After 5 moons his father Locustfire takes the family back to WindClan. :When they arrive he is in awe. His sister Quailkit is insulted by another kit named Blizzardkit, he gets defensive and the two fight, he lets Blizzardkit remember not to mess with him by giving him scratches. :Later he cries and wails, wanting to go back to his home in the barn, but Locustfire and Rosethorn decide they will stay in WindClan. He befriends Opalkit and Cedarkit and they play a game of hide and seek. He is it first and finds Opalkit, then Cedarkit. Then Opalkit is it and she finds him first because of his ginger fur. He jumps down the tree he was hiding in and he clumsily falls by her. :Lightningkit and his siblings are apprenticed when they reach the age of six moons. Bladeleaf becomes his mentor. :After becoming an apprentice he is starting to be visited by Whiskers, his grandfather, and being trained in the Dark Forest. :He becomes friends with Moonkit. Pictures ﻿ Family Members Father: :Locustfire:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Mother: :Rosethorn:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Brother: :Courserpaw:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Sister: :Quailpaw:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Grandfathers: :Mapleclaw:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living :Whiskers:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of the Dark Forest. Grandmothers: :Hawkfire:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Bell:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Great Grandfather: :Lizardtail:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Grandmother: :Ripplefrost:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Uncles: :Branchpaw:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living :Midnight:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Aunt: :Mallowshadow:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Great Uncles: :Sunblaze:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living :Fang:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living Great Great Aunt: :Blacksong:Revealed by Nightfall, the role player of this character, on February 13th, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Tom Category:Apprentice Category:Moon's Characters Category:Cats without Images Category:To Be Deleted